Auchindoun
Were you seeking information about Auchindoun (EU) or Auchindoun (US) instead? |boss= |type= |level=64-70 |players=5 |key= }} Auchindoun (pronounced ɒkɪndun) is a mausoleum, a "city of the dead", a former draenei holy site where the dead were laid to rest, placed in the ground.Rise of the Horde, pg. 59 It is located in the middle of the Bone Wastes in the Terokkar Forest within Outland. As of late, Auchindoun has been overrun by multiple factions: *Ethereals under Nexus-Prince Shaffar within the Mana-Tombs, seeking to gain more powers to use against the creatures of the Twisting Nether... *Servitors of the Burning Legion in the Auchenai Crypts, raising the resting spirits of fallen draenei... *A renegade clan of arakkoa within the Sethekk Halls, practicing their dark magics... *Elements of the Shadow Council in the secure Shadow Labyrinth, who have raised a creature so powerful it defies imagination... Dungeon Denizens * Air elementals * Arakkoa * Broken * Colossus (one, Tavarok) * Draenei * Ethereals * Felguards * Felhunters * Fiend (one, Ambassador Hellmaw) * Fire elementals * Floating eye (one, Shirrak the Dead Watcher) * Ghosts * Imps * Arcane wraiths * Mana surges * Mana wyrms * Naaru (one, D'ore) * Ogre mage (one, Blackheart the Inciter) * Orcs * Owls * Rats (critters) * Ravens * Raven God (one, Anzu) * Roaches (critters) * Shivarra * Skeletons * Snakes (critters) * Sound lord (one, Murmur) * Sparks * Spiders (critters) * Succubi * Void lord (one, Pandemonius) * Void terror (one, Yor) * Voidwalkers * Voidwraiths * Water elementals * Wind serpents * Wisps Summary *Levels: 65-70 *Wings: Four 5-man wings **'Mana-Tombs' (Level 64-66 mobs) (northern entrance) ***'Bosses:' Pandemonius - Tavarok - Yor - Nexus-Prince Shaffar **'Auchenai Crypts' (Level 65-67 mobs) (western entrance) ***'Bosses:' Shirrak the Dead Watcher - Exarch Maladaar **'Sethekk Halls' (Level 67-69 mobs) (eastern entrance) ***'Bosses:' Darkweaver Syth - Anzu - Talon King Ikiss **'Shadow Labyrinth' (Level 70-72 mobs) (southern entrance) ***'Bosses:' Ambassador Hellmaw—Blackheart the Inciter—Grandmaster Vorpil—Murmur *The first three wings have free access; the last one is key protected (Scholomance manner, see Shadow Labyrinth article for details). *For access to Heroic Mode instances, one must first obtain Honored Reputation with the Lower City, and then buy the Auchenai Key from Nakodu, Lower City Quartermaster in Shattrath City. *Crypt-filled interior. *If all five Spirit Towers in the Bone Wastes outside the instance are captured by a member of your faction, a zone-wide buff will enable you to collect Spirit Shards from each boss. These shards can be used to purchase rare and epic rewards from a vendor in your faction's town. The buff lasts six hours, even if you lose the towers. *It is strongly recommended to start on the quest line of as early as possible. It sends you through Shattrath and Nagrand. Once you are finished with the later quest , you then have the ability to see Horvon the Armorer who can repair your equipment next to the entrance to the Crypts (It is not necessary to do so now as the dungeon finder now teleports you inside the instance). It is not necessary to take or complete the next quest in the line which has you to kill Levixus. But if you are doing this quest with a party, you should be able to do so just fine. History Auchindoun was the main fortress of the Bleeding Hollow clan on Draenor. A large army was sent from here to attack the Alliance base in the Hellfire Peninsula, but Alliance forces under the leadership of Turalyon and Danath destroyed the fortress, forcing the army to retreat. Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about Auchindoun: For thousands of years, the draenei have been interring their dead in Auchindoun, their most sacred temple. However, it was infiltrated by agents of the Shadow Council bent on summoning a horrifying creature of immense evil. Their vile act of magic resulted in a massive explosion that blew the temple apart and reduced the surrounding area into a charred wasteland. The blast also caused a rift in the Nether itself, drawing the otherworldly Ethereals into Outland. The interred draenei now walk the ruins as restless spirits. Meanwhile, the horrific entity summoned by the Shadow Council threatens to overwhelm their efforts to contain it. You must prevent this evil from being unleashed upon an unsuspecting world. Auchindoun is divided into four wings, and is designed for a party of five characters levels 64-70. Lore It was a holy ground for draenei burial until the Shadow Council took over, summoning an extremely powerful elemental as old as time itself. The blast unleashed by this elemental shattered Auchindoun and laid waste to half of Terokkar Forest, creating the Bone Wastes. The shattered remnants of Auchindoun stand at the very center of the wastes. Its crypt-filled interiors are quite haunting. Auchindoun is now in turmoil as different factions vie for power in this magical spot: Ethereals suck the arcane energy from the Mana Tombs, the Burning Legion harvests souls inside the Auchenai Crypts, arakkoa zealots work dark magic in the Sethekk Halls, and the Shadow Council plots its domination of Outland from within the Shadow Labyrinth.http://forums.patchtimer.org/thread.cgi?thread_id=2783 Imprisoned within the depths of the Shadow Labyrinth by the Shadow Council is Murmur, a powerful elemental similar to Ragnaros and Thunderaan, and the being who brought about the devastation of Auchindoun. He is the primordial essence of sound and constantly seeks to break free of his jailors and wreak havoc upon Outland. The Shadow Council has devoted much of their forces to controlling Murmur and harnessing his power for the Burning Legion. Fortress Auchindoun :See Fortress Auchindoun Trivia *The real Auchindoun Castle is a ruined castle located in Moray region of Scotland. This is one of few clues we get as to its proper pronunciation, which according to Drysc in this post is "Aw-kin-doon" (which matches the pronunciation heard in the WC2x mission briefing) or, if you want to be more authentic : "Och-in-doon", where the "ch" is almost silent, as in "Loch". *It was announced to "be both a dungeon and a city, and which one you have access to depends on your reputation with various factions in the area", by columnist Jeff Green of Computer Gaming World — this is no longer the case. *Auchindoun is the only winged instance area in Outland with no raid instance attached. References fr:Auchindoun Kategooria:Lore Kategooria:Ruins Kategooria:Crypts Kategooria:Instances Kategooria:Burning Crusade Kategooria:World of Warcraft: Rise of the Horde